The Black Sheep of the Family
by Yang Shadow
Summary: On Sacramento&Co., Christina said that there were no "black sheep" in the family. But what if there was one? What if instead of 11 kids, there were 12? And 7 sisters instead of 6? 12 year-old Bella is the supposed "black sheep" of the CimFam. But she has a secret. She really can sing. Will she tell her family? Or will she keep it a secret? Will the others figure it out? Read to see


**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no read. I know it's been forever, but I've been getting caught up in high school. So...here are a few updates:**

**The Way Of the Mermaid: Chapter 28 is coming soon, but it will be the final chapter. I'm very sorry for all of you fans. **

**A Different Bird Girl: This one has already ended, but I will write a sequel eventually. **

**So now you are probably wondering what kind of fanfiction this is. Well...if you didn't read the summary, it's a...CIMORELLI FANFIC!**

**For those of you in the Cimfam, I bet you are really excited. However, I do not dig the whole "RyanBeattyXLauren" stuff. This is basically an OC based fanfic. **

**So...sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Clearly I don't own Cimorelli. How do you own a person(so much as 6 people?)?***

* * *

Chapter 1: Isabella Amber Cimorelli

"C'mon Bella! Please?" My older sister Dani asked me for the tenth time that morning.

"NO! Everyone knows I'm the black sheep in this family," I responded.

Dani sighed, "Fine. But I know you aren't the black sheep since we don't have one in this family."

"Yeah...sure we don't."

"You're welcome to join us if you want."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"DANI!" Christina screamed from downstairs, "HURRY UP!"

Dani left, leaving me alone with the computer and webcam. I sighed and turned back to the screen.

"And that is why I couldn't sing for you right now."

"Do you ever plan on telling them you really can sing?" my boyfriend, Jack Robbinson asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Isn't Christina and Lauren's birthday coming up?"

"Yeah. Why? What does that have to do with-"

It suddenly struck me.

"NO! NO! NO WAY! I am not performing at their birthday party!"

"Why not?!"

"You heard what I told my sister! I'm trying to keep them thinking I'm the black sheep."

"Why though?"

"Because I don't want to be known because I can sing. I want to be known for something else."

"Your brothers sing. Yet they aren't famous from it."

"Because they aren't in a band. Also, because they're our brothers. After Mike left the group, Christina and Katherine decided to just let the boys join if they want to. They don't want to ask them."

"Wouldn't they do the same with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a girl."

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Cimorelli is basically an all girls group. They'll have some guys here and there, but only for like one song. Since I'm the youngest girl, my parents expected me to join 2 years ago, when I was 10, like Dani and Lauren did. 10 is basically the youngest you can be to join."

"So why didn't you?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO!"

There was silence. Well, as silent as you can get with six sisters singing downstairs. I should probably elaborate at this point.

My name's Isabella Amber Cimorelli. I'm pretty sure you know my siblings because of my last name, so I'll skip that part. I'm 12 years old, the youngest girl, and the 9th kid out of 12(crazy right?). You're probably thinking 'Since she's a Cimorelli, she must be a good singer!' and you're right. I am. But my family doesn't know. You see, I didn't want to be known as just a good singer. I mean, don't get me wrong. I like music, but I want to do something more with my life. Which is why I'm also the only Cimorelli that's not homeschooled. Yes you read correctly. I'm the one who is NOT homeschooled. Why? Like I said. I want to do more with my life. I'm really into science. Mostly geneology, so that's probably what I'll pursue in college.

Anyways, the reason my family doesn't know I can sing is because I've told them I'm the "black sheep" of the family. I first told them when I was 7. Of course, being 7 meant that nobody took you very seriously at first. So, I purposely made my voice crack so I'd sound bad. (Wasn't I such a clever 7-year old?) After that, I didn't have to worry. If I wanted to sing, I'd be in my room and say that I auto-tuned my voice to sound good. The only place I really sing at is Malibu Middle School. I always sang for my friends- as long as my sisters weren't around, that is. I didn't need them finding out. My friends at school understood and kept quiet. Which is why I'm now in this argument with my boyfriend.

Jack was first to break the silence, "So...does this mean you have a better idea for a gift for both your sisters?"

I sighed, "No."

"Well then what have you got to lose?"

He had a point.

"But what song would I sing?"

We sat there for a moment, trying to think. My sisters were still downstairs doing a cover. The piano was really loud. I got up to close the door, but stopped when I heard the song. Amy was singing:

_I can be so negative_

_Sometimes._

_My own worst enemy_

_Sometimes._

_Even at my lowest low,_

_You still had hope. _

'That's it!' I thought and raced back to the computer.

"I know what to do!" I shouted.

"BELLA!" My sisters shouted.

'Oops...'

"Sorry!" I hollered back.

"So what are you going to sing?" Jack asked.

"Their original song. 'Wings'."

"Oh yeah! I've heard it. That's perfect!"

"Hey, why don't you do guitar for me?"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Alright!"

"We can practice at lunch at school. Ms. Gober always leaves the music room open."

"Sure."

Somebody called Jack from somewhere in his house.

"I gotta go babe. See ya tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye! DON'T FORGET YOUR GUITAR!"

"I won't."

With that we both signed off.

I sighed for like the 5th time that day. 'What should I do?'

I decided to go to the hallway and watch my sisters. I wouldn't be seen since they were by the piano. As I leaned against the railing, I couldn't help but think 'Should I really follow through with this?'

I got so lost in thought that I didn't realize my sisters had finished and had left.

"Bella..." she said, making me jump and hit my elbow.

"Ow!" _Well that was stupid. _

"Are you okay?" Dani asked while trying to suppress a laugh from what just happened.

"Yeah it's fine. What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing. I just saw you up here. You seemed distracted. Chrstina was going to check on you, but she let me go instead."

"Chrstina actually let you come up here first?" Chrstina never did that. Then again, I am closer to Dani than the other 5.

"Shocking right?"

"Oh yeah."

I leaned against the railing again. Dani got concerned, "Bella, I know you better than anyone else in the family. Something's bothering you. I can tell."

I rolled my eyes, "How?"

"For one thing, you aren't as bubbly and excited as usual."

**Dani-1; Bella-0**

"Also, you're up here in general. You only do that when you're upset or bothered by something."

"Name one other time."

"Jessie?"

**Dani-2; Bella-0.**

Jessie was my best friend up until last year. We've been friends since Kindergarten. All those years, people said we were probably more like sisters than friends. Then, last year, her dad got a promotion requiring them to move all the way to Europe. She tried to compromise and say she could live with her grandma, but her parents wouldn't let her. Both of us were crying in each other's arms when she told me. We skype when we get the chance, but it isn't the same.

I shook my head. _Stay strong. Always stay strong. _That's what Jessie wanted me to do. And that's what I'm going to do.

"It's nothing Dani. Really," I was about to head downstairs to go watch some TV before Dani grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Bella, I told. I know you're lying."

_'NO! DON'T TELL HER!'_ A voice in my head screamed.

_'Tell her.'_ Another one said.

I decided to follow the first one, "Dani, I'm fine. Really."

She let me go and I headed downstairs. The others were all in the kitchen eating cookies Katherine made...again. I had a smile on my face and pretended nothing had happened. Dani walked in a few seconds later with the same expression.

What Dani didn't know is that I saw her signal to Christina that chatting with me didn't go too well. 'I know your guys code.' I wanted to say, but kept quiet and ate my cookie. I pretended to be listening to Lisa's story.

Christina got up from her chair and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and said, "C'mon. Let's go."

_'Should've seen this coming.'_ I thought. Whenever another tries to talk to another, and it doesn't work, Christina steps in. Most of the time the tactic works. But not today. Especially since she's involved.

We went upstairs and into the room she shared with Katherine and Amy. She had me sit on her bed and closed the door. She turned around to face me and crossed her arms. There was silence for a moment. Chrstina broke it.

"Bella," she said, in a more calm tone than I expected, "We need to know what's bothering you."

I knew I couldn't get away like I did with Dani. For one thing, Christina's a faster runner so I can't bolt through the window. She'd be able to grab me before I even got to the ledge. I couldn't bolt through the door. She was standing right in front of it! I had nowhere to run. I was trapped.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone notice that I tend to have 7 sisters in the story? Although, this one just was a coincidence. Unlike the other 2 stories. Well, Chapter 2 on the way!**


End file.
